


Too Loud

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Self-Harm, everyone else is just mentioned, woooo angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: Everything is too loud.





	Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Self-hatred, loneliness, breakdown, intrusive thoughts, fighting, yelling/screaming, self-harm, brief blood mentions throughout the last five paragraphs
> 
> Please let me know if I missed anything. 
> 
> And please don't read this if you are in a bad headspace.

Logan ran his fingers through his hair, able to barely hear the shouting match going on in the common room. Patton was probably the only one to see him sink out. 

Roman and Virgil were too busy screaming to notice.

It seemed that they had been fighting a lot more. Logan didn’t exactly know why, but it had something to do with the “crash and burn” of their attempted relationship.

Thomas and Patton (and Logan too) had gotten caught in one of their increasingly frequent arguments. Right now they were arguing over whether Thomas should spend the weekend with a friend. 

Logan had attempted to offer some sort of contribution, but a cry of, “Oh, what do you know about friendship?” had shut him up as he found himself unable to come up with a snappy comeback.

Logan stared into the mirror on his wall. All of the sides had one, one way or another. His was just above his desk, sitting in an oak frame that was smooth and clean.

He pulled out a pencil, checking the point on it, and writing. He stopped after a few words, the pencil beginning to tap on the table.

'Thomas doesn’t need you.'

No no no no no this was not the time.

'Just face it, they’re better off without you.'

Logan scowled shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. His pencil tapped on the desk quicker, attempting to drown out the headache-inducing screeching happening downstairs.

He didn’t even really realize that he was shaking.

'Your input isn’t valued.'

“No, you are Logic,” he reminded himself, “you are important and listened to.”

'No you aren’t.'

The fight was echoing in his ears now, as if he was standing between the two of them. He couldn’t make out the words, only the high pitches and red faces.

He gave in to the voices.

'You’re worthless.'

He slowly pulled a needle from the drawer next to him.

'You should just disappear.'

He pressed the needle against his arm. He knew precisely where to cut. Human anatomy was carved into his mind.

'You are a broken, ineffective machine.'

Logan pressed the needle into his arm. It was overwhelming. The euphoria mixed with pain and a sudden rush of adrenaline. The blood spawning from the cut was a single drop running down his arms, and Logan snapped back to reality, staring down at his bleeding arm with confusion flickering through his mind. Did he really have such little self control?

He ran to the bathroom, grabbing a pack of bandages from the medicine cabinet and washing his arm in the sink. He carefully put a bandage over the cut, shivering when the small pain shot through him, and carefully walking back to his room. 

The yelling and screaming downstairs had stopped. 'Thank God,' Logan thought.

He shut the door behind him as he changed into…something. He wasn’t really paying attention.

All he was aware of was the short pain in his arm as he collapsed onto his bed.


End file.
